


Daddy I don't think this show is accurate

by BecMcc



Series: Two Seraphs and a Kid [2]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: A lot of salt relating to the anime recently, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Off brand critical role, Purple Prose AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10092110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecMcc/pseuds/BecMcc
Summary: Mikleo listens to his child wonder why the show about his and Sorey's journey is so god damn innacurate





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by [this post](http://women-books-coffie.tumblr.com/post/157988853372/tales-of-zestiria-the-x-is-a-history-accurate) and I really got in the mood to write something related.

“Papa!” Kay called, Mikleo poked his head inside just as he lit a rather unsavory piece of literature about his child, after drenching it in very flammable liquid, on fire having it disintegrate into a fire ball.

“What is it?” He called.

“That show is being inaccurate again.” They said. He sighed, this has been a very frequent occurrence lately. Tales of Zestiria the X about a year back was a joint project between Marlind U and Pendrago U. A lot of critics praised the first ten episodes but then there were rumors of infighting among the production team, rumors of a certain Edward Kasum taking creative liberties, and budget cuts causing the people from Marlind U, primarily those in the design and history departments to leave the project around episode 11 leaving Pendrago U with sole control of the project. However when that happened it became disgustingly inaccurate with Sorey nearly becoming corrupted over Alisha getting hurt (which never happened), the squire phones (never a thing), the handling of Rose (while Sorey never liked her occupation of assassin he never told her she was wrong for doing so), the squire dying rule (while he figured out there was a succession system with shepherds and squires, since Sorey’s slumber there were shepherds with squires that died but the squires never died),  and most egregious of all the purifying a dragon (which for the record was still close to impossible and requires a tool similar to Sigfried to even hope to pull it off). He found himself frequently complaining about the show that it became known to everyone. A few months ago voice actor Liam O’Connor contacted him and Sorey to be guests on the web show 20, 1, and Everything In Between (or that show where voice actors are playing dungeons and dragons that Sorey is a big fan of) for a mini campaign he was going to do for when fellow voice actor and show creator Matthew Miller couldn’t be there to serve as the game master. Though the voice actor was justifiably worried about getting details right due to the show and the severe backlash from the seraphim despite the fact he wanted to try out a campaign setting where everyone gets transported to an alternate universe where Rose was the Shepherd and Sorey was a merchant assassin so historical facts honestly wouldn’t matter that much.

He and Sorey accepted and frequently contacted him about fact checking and to make their character sheets. Needless to say what they currently have of the planned ten part arc turned out to be more accurate adaptation than what the X. Even if the campaign monsters were more D&D than actual hellions, Matthew Miller and Marsha Beam show up as a cameo on a motorcycle, them fighting many zombie Liams, the Lord of Calamity being a lich Byron O’Connor with Taemian Jeffrey swearing on killing him, one of Miller’s characters being a shop keeper, Mikleo knowing the whole druid spell pool when realistically he could only use like ten spells from it, the similar situation with Sorey but with the cleric spell pool and him feasibly using even less realistically speaking, and the most obvious; him, Sorey, and Liam’s fellow voice actors; Sam Royal, Bailey Lauren, Tyler Hammiwill, and Taemian Jeffrey being transported into a universe where Rose was the Shepherd from Elysia. It also provided lots of laughs with the interactions of himself and Sorey and the NPC alternate versions of themselves. Anyway, he stopped bothering to watch the show after starting that campaign, why Kay still watches it he’ll never know.

He drenched another gross thing about his and Sorey’s child in gasoline and lit it on fire then went inside.

“What did they do this time sweetie?” He asked. Kay explained what happened during the episode and he face palmed about half way through. “Oh my god.” He groaned. “You know you can stop watching that show Kay.”

“But what if it gets better?” They asked. He ruffled their hair.

“Sometimes you just have to give up on some things because they’re not gonna change their ways or minds. And it ends up being not worth it in the end if you keep persisting. You’ll be happier that way. Plus there’s the 20, 1, and Everything In Between mini arc where me and daddy guest star in.”

“But Daddy said I’m not allowed to watch it because it gets really gory in some places and you constantly use bad words.” They said.

“Oh, right…” Mikleo sighed.

“Papa, why do the Pendrago U guys think it was a good idea to add in stories from the Ashari and Stormwind seraphim, and the Shorthalt ballads in the show?” They asked.

“Well I think it was mostly promotional stuff for Zestiria’s prequel, Tales of Berseria which was supposed to adapt what we have on the era of Asgard. But unfortunately that ends up as a controversy in on itself.” Sighed Mikleo.

“How come?” They asked.

“Well Berseria itself was a controversial game especially causing uproar from the stories that the game was based on, like the Ashari proclaiming that Velvet was portrayed to be too heroic even if they despise Artorius, the Shorthalts complaining about Bienfu’s treatment, or that age debate on whether the game portrayed Maotelus to be too young or not. And on the other end of the spectrum you have People like Edna praising it for giving Eizen a proper place in our history. Putting Berseria in the show also ended up being controversial as, for one, some of the material had nothing to do with mine and Sorey’s journey. And we went the whole journey without knowing anything about Velvet, Artorius and Innominat, so it ends up heavily contradicting real life as I didn’t learn about this until I met with the Ashari in the far south about 200 years ago.” Explained Mikleo.

“Why is it called the X?” Kay asked.

“I’m guessing it means the crossroads or the crossover of the games.” Said Mikleo.

“Well if it’s supposed to be a crossover why not do what Liam O’Connor did and have it be a different world so you can make it so that daddy and Velvet could meet and you don’t have to worry about accuracy?” They asked.

“Well …” Mikleo started and went back to thinking. They did bring up a good point. Why did they decide to make it based off of real events and do them severely inaccurately and not make it entirely fiction just so you can add time travel shenanigans and go whichever way you want with the romance, though it would still be very inaccurate and would piss off some avid history buffs if they put Sorey with say Alisha, and it would give the opportunity for stupid things like purifying a dragon to be feasible? “I don’t know. What would the show be like if Pendrago U decided to not make it based on a true story and go completely fiction?”

“Well I would have in an episode instead of a dragon appearing in Lady Lake it should be Innominat. And he would be all scary and ‘Mwa ha ha! I’m free!’ and fly off leaving you and daddy with Auntie Lailah to figure out clues about him …” They started.

Many hours later Sorey came back to the house.

“Babe you forgot to burn some of the …” He started watching Kay continue their hypothetical version of Tales of Zestiria the X.

“And then Dezel’s like ‘Do it! Kill me now and get Innominat!’ and you’re all like ‘Nooooooo!’ And he’s like ‘The world will end if you don’t!’ and so you and daddy armatize and with the aid of Velvet, kill Dezel and rip Innominat out of Kitty beard and then you and daddy were like ‘pew pew!’ and chased Kitty beard away and then daddy performs a ritual to seal away Velvet and Innominat again and you go to Artorius’s throne and Kitty beard’s all like ‘grrrr … you leave me no choice! I‘ll end the world right now! Maotelus!’ and he fuses with Maotelus and is all like ‘Mwahahahaha! Rarg rarg rarg!’ and daddy’s like ‘come on! We can work together to separate him from Maotelus and defeat him!’ And everyone’s like ‘Yeah!’ and and … explosions and rocks flying everywhere and sorts of destruction causing you to shoot the seraphim at Kitty beard and separating him from Maotelus. But with all the damage to Artorius’s throne it caves in and Kitty beard’s like ‘Oh noooooo! Bleh.’ And the cave in kills him and you and the other seraphim are free and daddy’s like ‘good bye I need to help Maotelus recover.’ And when everyone else leaves you stay and daddy’s like ‘you should go.’ and you’re like ‘No! I love you! Let me stay with you!’ and daddy’s like ‘But if you stay we can’t explore ruins! If you go I know you’ll write down everything and tell me all about it when I get back!’ and you go up to him and kiss him and say ‘you promise you’ll come back?’ and he says ‘I promise.’ And you leave and it ends with you and daddy reuniting!” They finished.

“What’s going on?” Sorey asked. Kay turned and gasped happily.

“Daddy!” They cried running towards him. He picked them up and they gave him a hug.

“Welcome back, how was the thing at Marlind U?” Mikleo asked then giving him a kiss on the cheek, Sorey in turn gave him a kiss on his forehead.

“It was great! I managed to meet with some professors from the history and the gender studies departments, but what did I miss?” He asked.

“You just missed Kay telling what they would’ve liked to see in the X. Isn’t that right?” He said ruffling their hair.

“Yup!” They replied.

“Really? How was it?” Sorey asked.

“Well it was definitely more accurate than the show and, no offense to the man, Liam’s campaign. Though granted that’s established that it takes place in an alternate universe.” Said Mikleo.

“Which was an idea that I took.” Said Kay.

“So your version takes place in an alternate universe?” Sorey asked.

“Yep, that way you can have your story and the stories of the Ashari and Stormwinds happening at the same time!” They cheered.

“Oh by the way, speaking of Liam, he called me today and told me that Matt would be going to Southgand and couldn’t DM in a few weeks and he was wondering if you could come in for part three of his campaign.” Said Sorey.

“Yeah I think I should be available then, after all they are filming in Pendrago and I’m a guest at Drake con the next day there.” Said Mikleo.

“Great! Though don’t tell Liam that you think our child’s rendition of the X is more accurate than his campaign.” Said Sorey.

“I won’t just as long as you don’t bring it up.” Said Mikleo. Sorey laughed.

“All right, I guess we can call that a deal.”


End file.
